Nowadays, various types of wind turbines comprise a separate rotor blade tip member disposed at the free endings of the respective rotor blades. Therefore, diverse connecting means providing a firm connection of the rotor blade tip member to the basic structure of the rotor blade are known. Thereby, usually adhesive means, bolts or rods adhered to the rotor blade tip member and the basic structure of the rotor blade are in use.
The rotor blade tip member may be of a different material as the rotor blade itself and may serve as a general rotor blade tip protection and if it comprises an electric conductive material further as a lightning receptor, in particular when being connected to a lightning down conductor disposed within the rotor blade. Moreover, diverse aerodynamic designs of rotor blade tip members are known so as to change or influence the aerodynamic properties of the rotor blade tip.